Kingdom Hearts Love Story Chapter 1
by HeatherKF
Summary: I tried...and probably failed.   '    Well, TRY to enjoy-!
1. Chapter 1

(_=you)

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

We met in the world of the Castle that never was. We were best friends, inseparable. It went like this.

"Hey! _! What took you so long?" I called.

"Hi Heather!" (that's me!)

"Hahaha! _, you're sooo slooooowwww."

"Shut up! You try to think up an excuse. I'm just tired, that's all." You replied.

"Yeah sure, whatever, _. I teased."

"Hahaha!"

Then came the day you're probably waiting for...

"Hey, _, let's go get some ice cream! I said as we were taking one of our usual walks."

"Ok!" You agreed.

"I'll race you!" I said.

"You're on!"

"Ok, OK! *huff* *huff* You*huff* win, _!"

"*huff* *huff* You mean... *huff* ...like I... *huff* ALWAYS do!" You said, out of breath.

"Pffft, whatever!" I retorted.

"Hahaha!"

"Haha... Hey, _, did you hear about the truck that crashed by the movie theater?" I asked while we were eating our ice cream.

"Huh? Really? When?" You asked.

"Just a couple hours ago. Wanna go see it?"

"Well..."

"Oh? Your not a chicken, ARE you?" I asked.

"Of course not!" You said in a huff.

"Bawk bawk bawk!" I teased.

"Fine! I'll go! After all, SOMEONE needs to protect you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know. But, then again, it's not my fault you can't summon a weapon yet. If you can at all, Heather." You said teasingly.

"It's not my fault either! Don't you think I've TRIED to summon my weapon? I wonder, ALL THE TIME, WHAT I'm doing WRONG!" I started bawling.

"Geez! Is your weapon STILL a nerve? I was just teasing you. ... Hey, Heather. Did you want to go see the truck now?"

I looked at you through teary eyes and nodded.

"Alrighty then. Up you go," you said taking my hand and pulling me up. "You know, I bet your going to be able to summon your weapon REAL soon." you said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Heather, let's just say I can FEEL it."

"I think you're just feeling the heat, _." I said.

"Pshaw. Don't try to flatter me, Heather."

"Haha..."

"See? I didn't mean no harm earlier. I was just teasing you. S'all cool?"

"Yeah... Yeah, _, s'all cool."

"Good! I don't like it when your sad. I just look at you and I get depressed. Your much more like yourself when your happy."

"You too, _."

-A little while later-

"Hey, look _! There it is! The accident!"

"I see it, but I can't believe it...oh, I hope nobody was hurt..."

"I don't think so, _. I would've heard about it."

"Hmph. YOU are supposed to be the powerful source? What a shame." said a male voice. We turned around and seen some one in a black coat wearing a hood.

"Ahhh!" We screamed.

"You have no courage, do you?" He asked mockingly.

"W-we have plenty of courage!" You said bravely.

"_, maybe we should just go…"

"No! He threatens us, and he thinks he can get away with it?"

"Hmm, you're a brave one. But do you have the strength to back up your mouth?"

"Of course!" You say summoning your weapon. "I wouldn't lose to a creep like you!"

"Show me your true power then!" He yelled. "And to help you do that, _, we'll just have to even out the odds."

"What? What do you mean? And how do you know my name?"

He smirked. Before we knew what was what, another person in a black coat appeared behind me and took me into the portal. I ended out on a building not to far away, but you freaked out.

"Heather! Grrr…What did you do with her?"

"Oh, she'll be alright. You should worry more about yourself." He summoned arrow guns and started to attack you. You defended yourself and kept up with him, both of you battling back and forth. You got a major hit to his back, and he warped away.

"Nice shot. But you'll have to do better than that!"

"Urg…" you groaned. You fell to the ground and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh? Giving up already? Maybe you weren't the powerful person we thought you were." He sneered. You suddenly forced yourself up and lunged at him

I broke free of the second clocked figures grip and yelled "HEY! _! UP HERE! DON'T GIVE UP! KICK HIS ASS!"

The second clocked figure put his gloved hand over my mouth so I couldn't talk.

Seeing me on the roof you stopped, giving the first figure just enough time to knock you unconscious. The second figure returned me to the ground. As I watched you being dragged into the black portal, I felt so helpless, useless, and mainly angry.

"NO! _! AUGH!" I screamed, and when I looked down, I seen I had a weapon in my hands. Awestruck, I just stared.

"Well, well, well… it looks like Vexens theory was right after all. Luxord, take her back to the Castle." He walked into the portal with you slung over his shoulder.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way." A voice said behind me.

I attacked him, but he dodged it. "Too slow," he said. "But…I guess you've chosen the hard way." With one hit, I went out like a light.

When I woke, I seen you getting up. We were surrounded by grey-white walls.

"Ugh, my head hurts…" You said.

"Are you alright, _?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, how about you?" You asked.

"I'm fine too." I said.

"What a relief. Hey, Heather, do you know where we are?" You asked.

"No, I don't have a clue." I said.

"The last thing I remember is someone battling me, saying he wants my power… Hey! Heather, why are you here? Can you summon your own weapon now?" You asked, hopefully.

"Huh? Yeah, I can, I summoned my weapon to show you." I said cheerfully.

"Wooo!" We both yelled.

"That's great, Hea-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." A different voice said.

"Who's there?" You yelled.

Stepping out of the shadows, someone walked up to us. "I am Vexen," he said. "You are in Castle Oblivion. There are only two people you need to know here, and that is Xemnas and Saix. Xemnas is our leader, and also gives out the orders. Saix is the one who organizes those orders and makes sure that they are completed. You'll learn your fellow members as you get along. You are now part of Organization XIII. Names?"

"What?" You asked.

"Your names," Vexen said irritably, "what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm _. This is Heather." you said, pointing to me. I waved.

"You," he said pointing at you. "You are number XIV. You get your number once you prove you are worthy." He said looking at me. "Demyx! Come over here."

A boy with a blonde mohawk popped up from a portal. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Was the portal necessary…?" Vexen asked, more irritated than before.

"Well, I didn't want to WALK all the way over here." The boy retorted.

Vexen gave out a long sigh. "This is Demyx." He said pointing at the boy. "You are to battle him, Heather."

"Hey!" You said. "Why does she have to battle him and I don't have to battle nobody? Huh?"

"Because, _, you have already proved yourself against Xigbar." Vexen replied irritably.

"Huh? When?" You asked suspiciously.

"When you two were taken to the castle, of course." Vexen replied. "Now Heather," he said to me, "Summon your weapon so we can start."

"Awww, do I HAVE to?" Demyx complained. When silence was his answer, he said "Alright, Alright. Well, I better get this over with, then." He summoned his weapon and took his fighting stance. I tried out a couple of my own fighting stances.

"Hey, _, give me some help here!" I called frantically.

"Just relax; you'll know your stance when you're comfortable, Heather."

"Kk, I'll try." I said, getting comfortable.

"You look good, Heather. You can do this, I know it! We're best friends, and you've been watching me for awhile. DESTROY him!" You said enthusiastically.

"I'll do my best, _."

We fought, but it didn't seem as though Demyx was taking it seriously. I was fighting fiercely, but he kept evading my attacks.

"Think Heather!" You yelled. "Think where he'll jump to next!" You shouted.

I started to hit him more thanks to your good advice, and the battle was getting more hectic. We exchanged a lot of blows.

After about 45 minutes, I collapsed to my knees. We were both rugged.

"Congratulations, Heather. You passed-barley, but you passed. You are now number XV. If you both train more, you should be able to keep up. But be warned: if either of you try to leave, disobey orders, or not complete a mission, I cannot guarantee your lives' safety. Do you understand?" Vexen said.

"Yes." We replied simultaneously.

"Very well. Demyx, you know what to do." With those last words, Vexen parted down a very long hallway.

Demyx stretched and said, "Well, I guess me and Roxas should show you to your rooms. And when I say me and Roxas, I really mean Roxas." With that said, Demyx walked off down the same tunnel that Vexen went down.

A blonde haired boy came walking towards us, but this time he had blonde spiky hair. "I'm Roxas," he said. "I'm here to show you to your rooms." Roxas started walking away. "Hey!" He said. "Are you coming or what?" He walked further on. After awhile of walking and talking about the Organization and its rules and styles, a spiky red haired guy passed by us. We both stared.

"Hmmm? Oh, that's Axel. He's number VIII. Well, here we are, he said, not noticing our facial expressions. Our rooms were right next to each other. You should rest up for tomorrow. You'll have a lot to do. Goodnight." Roxas said

"Goodnight." we replied.

-Later in your room-

"We've been in for a lot, huh, _? Looks like we won't be living like we normally do." I said, looking at a book.

"Yeah, Heather. It seems like it'll be a fun ride, though." You replied, sitting on you bed thinking.

"Yeah. Did you see that red head? Wow…if I've never seen such a hot guy, I have now." I said.

"Yeah, first one to him wins." You said challengingly.

"Hahaha! Well, I think it's a good thing we went to see that truck accident." I replied.

"Same here. Nice idea, Heather."

"Thanks, but I didn't know that this would've happened. Besides, it was YOU who finally brought out my weapon." I reminded you.

"Hahaha, It would be a little odd if you did! And my best guess would be…THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"Hahaha! _, you're so dumb!"

"Hahaha!"

You yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Heather."

"Goodnight, _."


	2. Kingdom Hearts Love Story Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

The next morning…

"Hey! Heeeeeeeeeeey! _, wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" I yell, standing by your door frame.

"Erf, wah?" You say, still half asleep.

"_, how long are you gonna sleeeeeep?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Alright, I'm up-I'm up!" You say, reluctantly.

"Good. About time you got up, anyways." I said. "We have work to do, now that we're in the organization. …You remember, DON'T you, _?"

"Huh? Of course I remember!" You said, but you totally forgot.

"Hey, come on. We have training to do, stuff to learn, fun fun fun. Let's get going! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Are YOU ready, Heather?" You ask kind of irritably.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to start using my weapon!" I say eagerly.

'Oh yeah,' You thought, 'Heather only learned to summon her weapon recently… I bet she can't wait to learn how to actually wield it.' "Ok, I'm coming." You say with more energy.

"WOO! THAT'S the spirit, _!"

"You know, you're just full of enthusiasm today, aren't you, Heather?"

"Yep!" I said, cheerfully.

"Ok, I'll be right there. Give me a half-hour to shower and stuff." You called.

"Oh, you get a whole hour. I woke you up an hour early." I told you.

"WHAT?" You screeched.

"Hahaha…" I laughed nervously. "Well, hurry up and get ready!" I said darting from your room.

"I'll get you for this later!" You yell after me. You pick out your favorite cloths wondering how the got here. 'Oh, well.' You think. 'Less work for me.' You get into the shower and turn it on, warm, soothing water sprays on your face. Ahhh, you think, this is the life. Later, once you jump out of the shower squeaky-clean, you get dressed and brush your hair. After you double check that you have everything twice, you leave your room. You go into my room, and see me lying on my bed reading my book.

I looked up and asked, "Hey, how come all our cloths and stuff is here..? We didn't move it."

"Yeah," you said, "I was wondering the same thing. Weird."

"I hope a guy didn't go thru my stuff while it was being moved. How creepy!" I shivered.

"Yeah, same here." You said. "But I think it would be more embarrassing than creepy."

"You know, now that I think about it, you're kinda right, _." I said.

"'Kinda'? When AREN'T I?" You asked.

"Hahaha!"

Just then we heard knocking on my door.

"I'll get it." You said, since you were closer to the door.

Right before you opened the door, you heard the voice say, "Hey, are you two up yet? We have stuff to do!"

When you opened the door, we seen it was the hot red-head from yesterday.

"Hi." You said, barley keeping your cool. "Yeah, we were just leaving. Got everything, Heather?"

"Yes." I answered in a small voice. I had my head shoved behind a book so that neither of you could see my face, but since we're best friends, you were pretty sure I was blushing.

"Come on then." You said with a smirk on your face. You heard me take a deep breath and then I put my book aside. There were only very faint traces that I was blushing.

"I'm Axel. Get it memorized, 'cause I don't wanna tell you twice." Said the spiky red-headed boy.

We both nodded. You asked Axel: "So, what are we doing for training?"

"I don't know. You'll have to find out once we get there." He smirked, looking at you with his emerald green eyes. You felt like you were melting on the inside, then quickly pushed the feeling away when Axel looked at you, puzzled.

I was walking on the right side of you, but behind you. You were walking side by side with Axel, who is on your left. You wanted to have this kinda match-up forever.

"Well," said Axel reporting to a blue haired figure, "I finally got them out of their rooms. We're going out to training now."

"Hold on," the blue-haired guy said. "We need proper introductions. I, am Saix. And you two are…?"

"I'm _. And this is Heather." you said, pointing at me. 'Whoa…major de-ja-vu.' you thought.

"I already knew your names. I just wanted to make you feel at home. Because there is no leaving the Organization. I hope Vexen made that clear. This is your new home." Saix replied-it almost seemed like he was trying to be kind.

"Yeah…he did." You said, getting kind of nervous under his cold glare.

"Very well," said Saix. "Axel, you may go. Train them well."

"Of course, of course, did you expect anything less?" Axel asked, acting innocent.

"Mmm-hmm." Saix said.

We went to a really bright place, full of sunlight. We gasped at how beautiful it was. Nothing like The world that never was where we grew up.

"This," said Axel, "Is Twilight Town. For training, you're supposed to take out 100 heartless each."

"ONE-HUNDRED?" You yelled. "That's not possible!"

"Oh? Of COURSE it's possible. That's your training. You didn't expect it to be TOO easy, DID you?" Axel said slyly.

"But this WON'T be EASY!" You said back angrily.

"It IS your training-not to mention an order from Xemnas. You don't want to disobey Xemnas's orders, now do you…?" Axel asked almost sarcastically.

"…no…" you said.

"Good! Now let's get started." Axel took your shoulder and pointed up a path that went towards the clock tower. "You go this way," he said. Then looking at me, he pointed towards the tram common. "You go that way. Alright, I'll be watching you two, so do your best!"

"Where are you going?" You asked.

"Oh, me? I'll be watching you guys from afar. Don't want you to know WHEN I'm watching, or else you might work harder than usual, and then not work as hard when I'm not there." He smirked. "Starting...now." he said, disappearing.

I ran down to the tram common and got started hacking away at heartless. Most of my attacks missed, while you ran up a steep path. You eliminated heartless in one blow, and after an hour, your mission was complete. I had only eliminated 37 heartless…

"Well done." Axel said, appearing behind you. You were out of breath and just stood there. "Thanks…" you huffed.

"Well… what do you want to do now?" Axel asked, crossing his arms.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're done with your mission, so you aren't restricted to stay here. You can go back to the castle, if you want." Axel told you.

Remembering the deal you made with me, you said, "No, I think I'll wait for Heather."

"Alright." Axel said, he disappeared into a portal.

"I remember…" you said, upset.

(Flashback!)

"Did you see that red head? Wow…if I've never seen such a hot guy, I have now." I said.

"Yeah, first one to him wins." You said challengingly.

You snapped out of the memory, and sat down, thinking of how you can get to Axel before me.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!" I yelled, taking out a shadow with 3 hits. 'The fewest hits made to take out a shadow-3.' I thought. I sighed, and was about to de-summon my weapon, when 20 heartless popped up around me. Oh, yeah, this is fair! I said under my breath. I started attacking, but I was getting hit more than giving the hits. I was getting angry and destroyed two at a time. After that, I was done and collapsed to my knees.

"Come on up to the clock tower. _ is already done-finished awhile ago. It's not surprising, really. If what I've heard is true, _ has that much more experience than you." Axel called.

"Ugh…" I moaned.

"What was that? I can't hear you. Gotta speak up!" Axel said cheerfully.

"Coming," I said just loudly enough for Axel to hear me.

"Good." He started to walk towards the clock tower.

"Wait… Axel, I need to tell you something…" I said shyly.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Axel… I said. I wanted to tell you…_ really, REALLY likes you…"


End file.
